vtmbfandomcom-20200223-history
Discipline
Disciplines are supernatural abilities used by Kindred in . The origin of Disciplines is unknown, but many believe they are gifts from Caine or Lilith, and a few Antediluvians are thought to have invented unique Disciplines that have been passed down through their Childer. There are seventeen "main" Disciplines that are well known and relatively common, but there are also a variety of much rarer Disciplines practiced by bloodlines and Thin-Blooded vampires. Aside from their immortality, ability to heal, and ability to improve their physical capabilities through expenditure of Vitae, the Disciplines are what grant Kindred their supernatural power and enable them to participate in the Jyhad. Training in each Discipline provides several related powers such as superhuman senses, shapeshifting abilities or influence over the minds of others. Basic Mechanics The majority of Disciplines consist of a sequence of powers which begin at a one-dot power and rise to a five-dot power. Discipline progression is fixed: every character who learns Auspex 3 learns the same power, cannot obtain it until they possess Auspex 2, and must learn it before gaining Auspex 4. Disciplines by Clan Every clan has three in-clan Disciplines which they pick up more readily and do not require training to learn. Many clans also have signature Disciplines that are not widely known outside of their clan and are sometimes carefully guarded, though this varies from clan to clan. Unique Disciplines are not common in the Camarilla. Conversely, the Sabbat and independent clans have powers which are not part of traditional vampire literature and were introduced later. List of available Disciplines in Bloodlines 1 List of available Disciplines in Bloodlines 2 Descriptions (Bloodlines) Animalism Animalism is a Discipline that brings the vampire closer to their animalistic nature. This not only allows them to communicate with and gain dominance over creatures of nature, but gives them influence over the Beast itself. It is particularly common among the clans that are most removed from humanity, though many of its powers specifically target the Beasts of mortals and Cainites. Auspex Enhances your mental faculties and allows you to see the auras of those around you. All levels of Auspex cost 1 blood per activation. Celerity Vampiric preternatural speed. The world will seem to slow while you remain unaffected. All but the first level of Celerity are obvious supernatural acts, and using them in Safe Areas is considered a violation of the Masquerade. Dementation The unique legacy of the Malkavian clan, Dementation channels madness and pours it into the minds of those around you. Dementation effects are covert actions; they cannot be traced back to you and carry no risk of violating the Masquerade. Dominate The superior strength of the vampiric mind allows your character to control the minds of weaker kine and even some Kindred. Dominate effects are covert actions; they cannot be traced back to you and carry no risk of violating the Masquerade. Fortitude Fortitude allows for amazing displays of preternatural constitution. Guarantees a certain amount of damage from every incoming attack will be ignored, regardless of the source. The use of Fortitude is not considered a violation of the Masquerade. Obfuscate Vampiric invisibility. You may only enable Obfuscate if no one can see you. If you remain motionless, the timer will not run and Obfuscate can be maintained indefinitely. All levels of Obfuscate include the benefits of the lower levels. Obfuscate carries no risk of violating the Masquerade. (Only available to Malkavian and Nosferatu) Potence Puts supernatural strength into Brawl and Melee attacks that simply cannot be defended against. All levels of Potence cost 1 blood per activation. Potence carries no risk of violating the Masquerade. Presence The dreaded Presence of the vampire can strike mortal fear into the hearts of his opponents. Reduces enemies' effectiveness in combat. All levels of Presence cost 1 blood per activation. Presence carries no risk of violating the Masquerade. Protean Protean is the signature Discipline of clan Gangrel. It uses their close relationship with nature and the Beast within themselves. The vampire using Protean gain the ability to see into the night with perfect clarity and they gain many animalistic features. The ultimate level of Protean is a bestial form, extremely powerful and violent, which allows the Gangrel vampire to kill many enemies with ease. Because of the fact that Protean's effects are obviously supernatural, using this Discipline in public places is a danger to the Masquerade. Thaumaturgy Blood magic. vampire practitioners of Thaumaturgy can bend blood to powerful and terrible ends. The effects are spectacular and obviously supernatural, and should not be used in Safe Areas, lest you risk violating the Masquerade. (Only available to Tremere) Descriptions (Bloodlines 2) TBA Trivia *While normally unavailable to the player, Bach has a Discipline called Shield of Faith. The player can access this skill by typing in "vclan_Bach" into the console. You'll only have the one skill with all experience lost and a clan change to Gangrel so be careful. Shield of Faith is Fortitude, but with the addition of a cross appearing over the player. Curiously the skill cannot be obtained with the vstats_get command so this is the only way to obtain this skill. See also * Character Sheet Navigation es:Disciplinas Category:Discipline Category:Vampire heritage Category:Game Mechanics